Like a Bird in the Wind
by I Am Tired Of Looking
Summary: After the night that Bill proposed to Sookie, he disappeared for a week. It is now six months later and he still hasn't told her where he was,and Bill isn't the only one keeping secrets. Mostly S/E. has lemons starting in first chapter. First fanfic ever!
1. Rapture

Hey!

This is my first story that I am publishing on here, so I am a little nervous. I hope that you guys like this story!

For clarification, My story begins just after the end of season 2. Bill went missing for a week after the night that he proposed. The story begins about six months later. Flashbacks are italicized

* * *

Chapter 1: Rapture

The night I laid my eyes on you  
Felt everything around me move  
Got nervous when you looked my way  
But you knew all the words to say  
Then your love slowly moved right in  
All this time oh my love where you been?

iio-Rapture

This time Sookie was driving. Bill was usually the one who drove her around on all of their dates, but tonight, she needed to change the dynamic. For the last six months she had been pretending to have the same feelings for Bill that she had before he disappeared. She tried to tell herself that nothing had changed since he left, and even accepted Bill's proposal. She was willing to commit to an engagement, but she still wasn't sure if she could marry him. She knew that Bill sensed her uncertainty, and that was probably why he had been pressuring her to make wedding arrangements for the last few weeks. Now Bill's presence only suffocated her, she knew deep down that she couldn't marry someone who kept secrets from her. She needed time to think. She needed time to breathe, especially on her own.

She told herself that she was deciding to stay in the relationship on her own free will, but she knew that she was only staying with Bill out of loyalty and guilt. Tonight she needed to prove to herself that she was the one in control of their relationship. She needed to be the one who drove the car.

Though the moon was only a sliver in the sky, and no stars could be seen in the heated fog of night, Sookie could see better tonight than any other night that she could recall. Her surroundings looked crisper than before. She became especially aware of her heightened perception when she passed the familiar oak tree on the side of the road. Previously on other nights, when Sookie would pass this milestone on her journey home, the tree would look more like a long thick pole, with a dark cloud that clung to it when the wind blew on stormy nights. On this night as Sookie came to the familiar curve in the road, where the tree stood, she could make out the individual leaves of the tree, and could even distinguish between the colors of the bark and the leaves.

Sookie was relieved to see the tree because she knew that she would be home very soon. Bill had been quiet for most of the car ride, and she was enjoying it. She was finally given the opportunity to think about the things that she had been avoiding.

Sookie's mind instantly drifted to the problems she and Bill were experiencing in their relationship. It was obvious to Sookie that Bill had once had influence over her. In Dallas she felt that she needed him, and that she couldn't be happy without him. The thought of her dependence on Bill scared her at the time. She always yearned to be independent, and promised herself that she would never let anyone prevent her from being self-sufficient, especially not a man. Then her problem changed when she got engaged to Bill. She no longer felt that she needed Bill in her life. How could she marry someone who she could live without? The more Sookie thought about their relationship the more apparent it became that her feelings changed the moment that Bill came back.

_After Bill went "missing" for a week after the night of her proposal, he suddenly on a rainy night knocked on her door. For an entire week she didn't have one call answered, or given any explanation for why he left her._

_Even though it was very late that night, Sookie was still awake, sitting in her bed. When she heard the familiar knock ricochet through her house, she knew instinctively that it was Bill. Her heart jumped with anticipation at the sound of his knock, and she quickly ran down the stairs to great him at the front door._

When she opened the front door she was surprised to see Bill so composed. She expected him to be in torn clothing. Instead he stood before her in a suit. She thought that he looked rather professional and business-like considering the rain. "Bill, please come in." Sookie gave her invitation with a soft calm voice. It was clear to her from Bill's demeanor that she was more excited to see him, than he was to see her. She didn't want him to know that their affection for one another was imbalanced.

Instead of leading Bill to a sitting area, she purposefully walked over to the kitchen. She jumped on the counter top so that even while sitting she was still as tall as Bill. She evaluated him as he stood in front of her. Sookie could tell that Bill expected her to make the next move, she didn't like nor dislike this added responsibility. "So Bill, where have you been?" she said coolly.

Sookie watched as Bill stepped forward so that the gap between them was diminished significantly. She felt his hard chin gently rest on top of her head. For a moment there was silence, and then she felt Bills arms wrap around her body in a warm embrace. She heard him murmur "Sookie, I can't tell you where I've been." She expected Bill to loosen his grip on her, but instead she felt his arms tighten around her. The added physical contact reignited the emotions that she had hardened herself against while he was gone. She began to feel more vulnerable to him, and she began to shudder in his arms. She didn't need to say anything, she just wept. She didn't want to fight with him. She wasn't sure that their relationship could survive that now. She wasn't even sure about how Bill felt about her. Instead of questioning him, Sookie chose to say the only plea that she felt would bind Bill to her once again. "I trust you."

That night they cuddled and went to sleep in each other's arms. However when Sookie woke up the next morning and the emptiness of her lonely bed crept in, she couldn't help but think about why Bill had left her. She thought that he should have found a way to contact her, to reassure her. She hated that Bill kept secrets from her. She couldn't help but feel that way even though she now had secrets of her own that were created while Bill was away. She like Bill was unwilling to share her secrets, for the moment.

Suddenly Sookie remembered where she was, and what she was doing. She looked over her shoulder at Bill, to see if he noticed the change in her behavior that was caused by the memory. To her Bill's face looked almost stoically at the road. Soon a sense of guilt flooded her. After all she couldn't entirely blame Bill. It was clear that his recent actions were not helping the situation but there were other things that were triggering her as well. She probably would have been more in the mood to work on her relationship with Bill if she wasn't feeling so much pressure from those around her. Not only was Bill anxious to get married but so were some of her closest friends including Tara, Jason and most surprisingly Sam.

_It was about a week after Bill had returned that Sookie finally made her engagement with Bill official, and began to wear the ring. The next day she went up to Sam's office at the beginning of her shift and told him,"Sam I need to tell you that I am now engaged to Bill."_

_She saw Sam react with a genuinely large smile. "I am happy for you Sookie, I think that Bill is a decent guy. I was thinking about it, and since things have been slowing down around here, I don't think I need as many people to work the nighttime shift. Also I have been feeling badly about keeping you away from Bill since there is such a limited amount of time that you two can spend together every day, I mean night. So I have decided to give you only day shifts from now on." As soon as Sam finished his speech, Sookie ran over and gave Sam a warm hug. "Thank you so much. I don't think I deserve it."_

Sam pulled Sookie away from him gently. "You can consider it an early wedding present." At the time Sookie was genuinely grateful to Sam. She thought that the extra time with Bill would allow her to catch up on all of the time they missed while he was away. Deep down inside, Sookie felt that the extra time was necessary for their relationship. She thought that it would bring them closer together. She couldn't help but think about how her relationship with Bill was strengthened on the trip to Dallas. It was there that she was able to spend quality time with him, without having to worry about the little things in life. In fact it was in Dallas that the feeling of love first made its presence known. 

Sadly the extra time did not prove to be the relationship fixer that it had once promised to be. Lately the extra time had proven to be more of a curse. Sookie would spend so much time with Bill that they would sometimes run out of things to say. Even when they were on dates, they would just sit together in silence. Instead of the silence being comforting like the silence that old couples share, their silence was filled with anxiety and insecurity. The feeling was similar to the anxiety that new couples feel when they are out on their first date and a pause occurs. For Sookie, the silence was a sign that she wasn't as emotionally connected with Bill as she once was. And now more than ever before, her relationship with Bill seemed as delicate as a Faberge egg.

Sookie was so lost in her thoughts that she became startled when she heard Bills voice for the first time that evening. "Sookie there is something that I need to tell you. I didn't bring it up at the restaurant because I didn't think that it would be appropriate. Can we discuss the matter at your home. I think it would be better if you are in a comfortable place."

Sookie sighed and exhaled deeply so that the heavy air no longer exerted an unbearable pressure on her chest. She knew that Bill was worried that she wouldn't invite him back in after she rescinded his invitation earlier in the evening, when they got into an argument. "Bill, if it has anything to do with planning the wedding, I don't want to discuss it now. I still need more time to think, and although I enjoyed dinner it was not enough to make me feel any more confident in our engagement. I think I still don't trust you completely. I think that I lied when I said that I trusted you enough to not demand an explanation from you when you went missing. I think that you should have tried to give me some sort of explanation. What kind of marriage can we have when you don't tell me things, and there are secrets between us?"

She could see that Bill's face was a little resigned. "Sookie I know." Sookie heard Bill pause while she drove up the driveway to her house. She was glad that she was back where she felt that she belonged. Even though a normal engaged couple would start making plans to move in together, Sookie was in no rush to fulfill that obligation. She liked living in her grandmother's house alone. That way nothing could be changed from her grandmother's original intentions. Somehow to Sookie it was more important for her to obey her grandmother's wishes than to be physically connected with Bill. In fact Bill's physical closeness to her was no longer a concern of hers. She no longer felt the need to have sex with Bill regularly, and it had been 12 days since they last had sex, but she wasn't counting.

"Then Bill, what is it that you want to talk about?" She walked over to her front porch, and then slowly walked up the stairs to her front door so that Bill could keep up with her. When they both reached the door, Bill asked "Can I come in?" Without looking at Bill, Sookie stated loudly "please come in Bill." She walked over to her living room where her favorite linen couch was, and sat down on one end of it. She waited for Bill to close the front door and to take a seat next to her. She watched as Bill followed her lead, "So what is it that you want to tell me?" Sookie made sure to make eye contact with Bill as she asked her question.

She watched Bill's movements closely. She saw his hand move towards hers, and she wanted the physical comfort, and she didn't know why. But before Bill's skin even touched hers, she saw his hand pull away. "I have been forced to accept employment. The job will start tomorrow. I will be working from sunset until about 2:00 am every night. I don't know how long I will have this new job for, or even if the hours will change in the future." Sookie understood what Bill's words meant but they hadn't sunk in yet. She felt his eyes searching hers for a reaction, but she didn't have one because all she felt was numb inside. She was sure that Bill could probably sense her feelings. He continued, "It would mean that we would have less time to spend together. I can already feel you pulling away from me and I don't want this new job to jeopardize our relationship." After hearing Bill's pleas, Sookie couldn't help but think that Bill knew that this job would impact their relationship. How could he not know that? And still he chose to take the job anyway.

"Will you at least tell me what the job is?" Sookie had to ask the question even if she didn't expect an answer.

"You know that I can't tell you. I want to tell you, but there are certain things that I can't tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with the week that you disappeared?" Sookie was swiftly becoming more irritated. "Wait you don't have to answer that because I already know that it has something to do with vampires and their secrets." As soon as she stopped yelling, her anger began to dissipate and the familiar numbness returned to her.

"Sookie you know that I would tell you if I could. I don't have a choice. Believe me I want us to be the way we were only a short time ago."

Because Sookie had already emotionally removed herself from the situation, Bill's words fell on deaf ears. She looked at him intently. Even though it was obvious that Bill was upset she could also detect in his face the familiar look of hunger. She suddenly remembered that at the restaurant they had run out of True Bloods, so that meant that Bill hadn't fed yet. "Are you hungry?" Sookie asked softly. She watched Bill nod his head almost shamefully. She took his gesture as an invitation for her to help feed him. She told herself that she was feeding him out of pity, but she could still feel something else pull her towards him. Silently she crawled along the couch and then on top of Bill where he was sitting. She straddled her legs over his so that their chests were facing one another. She knew that Bill liked to feed from her neck, so she began to bend her head down gently, and then swept her hair over her shoulder so that the flesh of her neck was now exposed to Bill.

She felt Bill grab her waist and pull her towards him, so that he was more comfortable. The new position placed Sookie's core directly on top of Bill's cock. She heard Bill's fangs snap down with a click, and felt his erection press into her center. It was not until then that she realized that she was in a dress, which meant that she had one less layer of fabric separating her core from Bill's erection. Usually having such a thought would arouse her, but instead she felt frigid.

She felt Bill lean down on her neck and gently caress her skin with his nose. He smelled her patch of skin deeply. "You know that I only drink from there when we make love... passionately." She heard Bill say breathlessly.

"Bill, I don't know if I can tonight." She paused for a second, thinking about what she was about to do. She wanted to leave Bill just as much as she was afraid of losing him. For the last few months she had been acting on the cautious side, trying to maintain her relationship with Bill, and tonight was no different. "I need you to help me go through with this. Can you help me? Help me open up to you."

She felt Bill lean in to her neck once again and whisper "relax Sookie." She shivered as Bill placed his cold tongue on the most sensitive part of her neck. Her head was then pulled by Bill's hand to look at him in the eyes. She leaned into his face and began to gently kiss Bill's lips. She felt his tongue subtly invade her mouth, gently messaging her tongue. Her mouth was being dominated by Bill's incessant kisses. She felt his hands travel to her hips where they griped her tightly and began to pull and push her so that her core began to grind against his erection.

Because he was kissing her so deeply, Sookie felt forced into breathing deeply. She was almost gasping for air with every opportunity that Bill's mouth gave her. Her chest was heaving up and down, and she could physically feel her diaphragm expand and contract over and over again. Slowly an invisible string was formed connecting her diaphragm to her core, so that with every breath she could feel a drop of wetness seep out of her. As Bill continued to grind her hips against him, she felt her panties become wetter. Soon her panties were so wet that they stuck to Bill's pants, so that with every thrust she was sliding against her own wetness, her own soft slippery lubricant.

Finally she could feel Bill let go of her mouth. He then began to kiss her neck and then her chest. His cold tongue sparked her skin, which heightened her skin's sensitivity to his touch. She enjoyed the sensation that Bill's hands gave her when they slowly moved from her hips to her chest. He dipped his hands into the cups of her dress. He then spun her around so that now her back was to his chest. He again put his hands over her breasts.

Sookie could feel the warm rush start to build inside of her. Her core felt the anxious itch to be touched and she began to grind her hips more forcibly against Bill's erection. Bill's hands started to match Sookie's fervor, and they began to message her breasts more forcibly.

"Sookie, close your eyes. Concentrate on the sensations that you feel when I do things to you."

She obeyed him, and closed her eyes just as he had asked. Without her sight, Sookie began to concentrate on what she heard. She could hear her own panting that came from high up in her chest slowly become more guttural and deep. Her moans were now being rumbled through her diaphragm, and her core reacted to every vibration. She was still getting wetter by the second.

The stimulation on her clit that the gyrations were giving her made her vaginal walls clamp down in rhythmic waves. But because Bill was still not inside of her the teasing ripples were never stimulated they way she wanted them to be. In frustration Sookie cried out "Bill." That was the most she could say between moans of pleasure.

"I am taking you upstairs. Don't open your eyes." Bill growled out his words.

She was picked up swiftly, and before she knew it she was in her own room. She felt butterflies in her stomach as Bill threw her on the bed forcibly. She felt him rip off her clothes ruthlessly. Once she was sprawled on the bed completely naked from head to toe, she saw Bill crawl over her. He began kissing her stomach and then slowly worked his way down her body until he was face to face with her mound. The flesh of her mound was the pulled apart so that he could target her clit more effectively. Her vaginal opening throbbing open, almost panting as hard as Sookie was. Slowly she felt Bill's fingers slide into her.

Sookie tried to focus on the pleasure that she was feeling. The taunting feeling of a climax soon began to build within her. She felt like she was imminently close to coming. She tried to focus all of her attention of the sensations that Bill was giving her, but the more she tried the more her mind wandered. She felt her body begin to clench, knowing that she was only one stroke away. . . and then her mind wandered again for just a second and there was nothing. For whatever reason she had become immune to Bill's touches. She was now over stimulated and nothing could make her receptive to Bill except time.

She pulled out of Bills grasp just enough to make him stop his actions. "I'm sorry, I guess I can't tonight." Bill looked dejected. He pulled her thigh a little more towards him , and bit into her leg. After a few seconds he finished feeding on her, and crawled over to the other side of the bed.

Before Sookie went to sleep that night, Sookie wondered to herself whether the reason why she couldn't come for Bill was because she preferred someone else.

* * *

Eric is coming next chapter! Please Reveiw. It will inspire me to keep on writing. Tell me what you think of the story so far, or if you have any suggestions. Also I don't have a Beta, so if anyone out there wants to be my beta I would appreciate it!


	2. Filthy Mind

Thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts and favs (especially the reviews:)

There are a few important things that I need to tell you all about the story:

1. I now have a beta, her name is vamplover1. She is amazing! It was like she understood what I was trying to say, and she made it that much clearer. But if there are any remaining mistakes they are all mine. I changed allot in this chapter since she betad it.

2. I LOVE TB, but I also love other shows as well. Queer as Folk is one of the most amazing shows ever! And if you don't mind gay sex you should totally watch it. I like TB because the story line is centered around a love story, and because it was racy. QAF has both of those qualities. Anyway as a way to pay homage to that fantastic show I am including songs that were featured in the show at the beginning of every chapter. The songs are kinda alternative, and I really like them so I encourage you to youtube them. They are club songs, so if you don't like that kind of music, I wouldn't bother. Anyway I hope that you at least enjoy the lyrics!

3. Although from last chapter you may feel that I am on team Bill, I am not! I love Eric, and I find Alex hotter than I can even say or describe (though I try, lol). Also I have not read the books, so my story line will be different than what you would expect if you read the books, or so I hear. Instead my ff is completely based on TB, and even then I change a few things. But I try to keep the feeling of TB intact.

4. I am probably going to update this story every week. I know that there isn't any TB this Sunday, so I hope that you all can get your TB fix now.

* * *

Chapter 2: Filthy Mind

My fingers are burnt  
Forgot what I learnt  
I will never be satisfied  
Become a recluse  
Enjoy the abuse  
It's better to just get high  
Now I feel like a baby  
Who has just opened its eyes  
I'm drowning  
So come inside  
Welcome to my filthy mind

_Filthy Mind_- Amanda Ghost

The next day when Sookie returned to her house after work, she was surprised to find that she felt as tired as she did. After all, at Merlotte's she only had to do inventory. The only thing she did all day was stand around the freezer counting things; it wasn't like she performed any manual labor or anything. Still, Sookie's muscles ached and she could barely move without feeling sore. It was only 8:00 pm, so it would be several hours until Bill would be home. That meant that she needed to find an activity to do to keep her occupied, so that she wouldn't go insane watching the clock. Sookie listened to her body and decided that the best thing to do was to take a nap. Maybe if she just relaxed for a while she would feel better.

Sookie treated her nap as if she was going to bed. She made sure that the curtains were closed, in case the moonlight disturbed her sleep. She even changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. After all of her preparation, she settled down in her queen-sized bed and waited for sleep to take her. It wasn't long until Sookie's body began to feel heavy, but her mind was restless. Her thoughts were preventing her from going to sleep, and the harder she tried to empty her mind, the more thoughts came to her. She even tried moving into thirty different sleeping positions to make herself feel more comfortable, but even that didn't help. Finally after about an hour of tossing and turning, Sookie finally gave up on sleep and turned the light on. It was still only 9:00 pm, which meant that it would at least be five hours until Bill would be back.

Sookie looked around her bed which was covered in tangled sheets. Although she didn't know for certain what Bill was up to at his new job, she could guess. She knew what vampires were like; she had met enough of them to know that they lacked sexual impulse control. When she went to Fangtasia, Sookie became aware of the true nature of the vampire, and gained insight into their culture. She saw how humans were treated as sex slaves, and more disturbingly, how the humans didn't seem to mind being treated that way. If Bill was in fact working with vampires, he was probably going to be surrounded by fangbangers. Considering that it had been a while since she had sex with him, how could she expect Bill to be able to control himself? He could easily be lead astray by temptation. Sookie's mind kept showing her one scenario after another of Bill cheating on her, and she began to feel more and more threatened every second.

Sookie needed to come up with a plan to get Bill interested in her again. She knew that sex was inevitable, and even though she no longer enjoyed it, she needed to at least let Bill have some. Her idea was to surprise Bill with romantic activities at his house.

Hidden away in a box that could only be found by someone looking for it, Sookie had a lingerie set that she had been saving for some occasion that never came. Sookie crawled out of her bed to retrieve the box. She laid it on top of her bed, removed the lid, and folded back the scarlet tissue paper to reveal the black corset, thigh-highs, garter, and matching panties that she had bought only a month ago. She couldn't wait to try it on. It seemed like the type of outfit that a fangbanger would wear, but she knew that she needed to look better than that. In order to get an idea of how she compared, she messed up her hair a little and put on black eye liner for a smoky eye look. Once she had her entire ensemble put together, she looked at herself in her long oval-shaped mirror. She thought she looked sexy and felt satisfied with herself.

Even though she knew her outfit was to die for, that still wasn't enough to distinguish her from the types of humans Bill was going to be surrounded by. She thought that the best thing to do would be to play the romantic card as well as be the temptress. She thought it would be romantic if she illuminated the bedroom with tons of candles, so that they could make love by firelight. (Bill didn't have a fireplace in his bedroom). Sookie began to gather all of the candles around her house. She didn't care that some of the candles didn't match with each other; in fact she thought that it only added to the specialness of her plan. Though she knew her time with Bill would be limited tonight, she also decided to bring the massage oils and naughty games that Lafayette bought her a long time ago just in case she had another episode of what she experienced last night. Once she assembled everything, she found a really pretty white wicker basket and placed all of her supplies inside. Then she ran upstairs to put on a beautiful teal dress that covered up her under things, so that Bill would truly be surprised when he saw what she had on underneath. Tonight she needed to be two women, the sinner and the saint.

Sookie's preparation for the evening didn't take as long as she estimated, so she was left with time to spare. She started heading to Bills house early to set up everything, so that she could waste more time until Bill would be back. Sookie didn't feel that it would be necessary to drive her car over to Bill's; instead she decided to walk over and enjoy the cool night air. As she came to the familiar clearing by Bill's house she noticed that Jessica and Hoyt were arguing. The closer she came to their house, the clearer their voices became.

"Just go, Hoyt. We can't see each other, we are just too different. Don't you understand?" Jessica shouted.

Sookie could see Jessica inside the house, barely peeking her head around the door so that she could talk to Hoyt, who was standing on the porch trying to get inside.

"Jessica, what did I do wrong?"

Sookie could hear Hoyt pounding his fist against the wooden exterior of the house. She watched as he rested his head against the door in an almost surrender. Sookie felt compelled to come closer, and that was when she stepped on a twig, which made the smallest noise.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?"

Jessica immediately came out of the house and looked over at Sookie. Now that she was caught, Sookie became upset for once that vampires had such incredible hearing, it was so inconvenient.

"I was just going to surprise Bill is all. I guess this is a bad time. I'll come back later."

Sookie turned around and started heading back to her house.

"Wait… stop." Jessica's voice called after her. "Hoyt was just leaving. Sookie come back."

She did what Jessica asked her to and walked up to the house. As she passed Hoyt, she saw that his face had a look of both shock and resentment. Instinctively Sookie found it necessary to try to calm the situation as best she could.

"Hoyt, don't worry, I'll talk to her about it, and see what's going on. I'll see if I can't fix it."

Sookie couldn't help but be on Hoyt's side because she could tell that he genuinely cared for Jessica, if not loved her. She waved goodbye to Hoyt as he walked back to his car and drove away. By the time she turned around Jessica was no longer there, but the door was left ajar, obviously for her.

Sookie stepped inside Bill's home and set her basket on top of the coffee table. She then sat next to Jessica on the couch. The vampire was hugging her own legs and had blood-stained cheeks.

"Are you crying? Tell me what happened, and I will try to make it better."

Sookie felt concern for Jessica, she almost felt like a mother to her. She didn't have any kids of her own, but the maternal instinct was always clawing at her to be released. Sookie constantly looked for an opportunity to mother someone, and she was glad to be given this one.

"That is just the thing, Sookie. Nothing happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened?"

"I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing."

She watched as Jessica grabbed a pillow from the couch and began hugging it to comfort herself. It broke her heart to see Jessica in so much emotional turmoil. She scooted closer to her and started rubbing Jessica's legs in a comforting, mother-like way.

"Jessica," she said softly. "Don't you know that you can tell me anything? There is nothing that could have possibly happened that is too embarrassing. I promise that I won't judge you, believe me there is nothing that you could have done to make me like you any less."

Jessica looked down for a moment, breaking eye contact with Sookie.

"Hoyt and I were trying to, you know. . . have sex, and well, when I was turned I was a virgin. And now after every time Hoyt and I have sex, my cherry grows back."

Sookie was a little shocked when she first heard about Jessica's problem, but she made sure that the sentiment did not show on her face. Instead she wanted to seem comfortable with the topic and gave the only advice she could.

"Have you talked to Bill about this? He would probably be able to help you better since it is a vampire thing."

Sookie was relieved when Jessica finally propped her head back up, and resumed eye contact with her.

"Gross. No way! How could I tell Bill? He's my maker. That would just be weird. Also Bill isn't the most open person in the world. He hasn't really taught me anything about being a vampire, and I would doubt that he is the type of person that you would want to ask about the facts of life."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Sookie half-said the statement to herself, and half to Jessica to make her believe that her feelings were being validated. She was glad that she wasn't the only one whom Bill kept secrets from.

_On the night that Bill proposed to Sookie, after she came out of the bathroom and found the empty table, she immediately drove to Bill's house. Instead of finding Bill, she found Jessica staring blankly in front of her on the couch. She ran to Bill's room to find that his closet was pretty much empty and the suitcases were missing from their usual places. When Sookie came back downstairs, Jessica was still sitting there in shock. _

"_Where is Bill?" Sookie asked the question only because it was obvious to her that Jessica was one of the last people to see him. _

"_I don't know, Sookie. He just left. Well he got his things from upstairs and then he left. On his way out I asked him where he was going. He just yelled at me and told me that he was my maker, and that as his child my only duty was to obey him. I am so lost without him. I don't know how to be a vampire, and now that he is gone, who will teach me?" Sookie was worried now, not only just for her sake, but for Jessica's as well._

Sookie couldn't help but think it ironic that she was sitting on the same couch with Jessica, which they were sitting on six months before when they went through a similar situation. This time, just like the last, they were left alone and couldn't ask for Bill's help.

"Is that the only reason why you won't see Hoyt? If you had the problem fixed, do you think that you would get back together again?"

Jessica just nodded. "I feel like a freak when I'm with him. I am so not normal." It was obvious to Sookie that Jessica was still in her teenager stage, where she constantly would feel self-conscious about herself. She knew that even if Jessica wasn't a vampire that she would always feel different. Still, her problem was definitely one that needed to be addressed.

"Then I think that we should fix your 'problem' tonight."

"How? You're not a vampire, so I don't exactly see how you could do anything about it."

"I know another vampire who could help you. He owns a bar called Fangtasia. His name is Eric Northman. He is at least a thousand years old so I'll bet he knows how to fix your problem. And let me put it this way… that particular issue seems to be his specialty. Also if we leave now we can be back before Bill comes home."

"Fine I'll go."

Sookie and Jessica hopped into one of Bill's cars and started driving to Fangtasia. It was a little bit longer of a drive than Sookie would have liked, but it was worth it if it meant so much to Jessica. While she was driving, she couldn't help but think it was weird to be going over to see Eric. The last time they saw each other, Bill had just gotten back, and she promised herself that she would no longer see the Sheriff.

Once they arrived at Fangtasia, they noticed a long line of fangbangers outside the door. Sookie, after being there a few times, was familiar with the protocol. She knew how Eric felt about her, and she wasn't ashamed to take advantage. She and Jessica skipped to the front of the line to see Pam who was carding people.

"Hello Pam. We would like to speak with Eric." Pam cocked an eyebrow at Sookie and then swayed her body from side to side in an almost catty way.

"Well, don't we look delicious tonight? I guess I know one vampire who will be glad you're here. Follow me." Pam signaled to some waitress to take her place at card-check. Sookie followed Pam's lead towards the back of the bar. She noticed that Eric wasn't in his usual spot on the throne. In fact she couldn't spot him anywhere in the crowd of people, and Eric was never someone not to stand out in a crowd.

Pam took them into what looked like a private room, where certain kinds of parties would go if they wanted to have some real fun. The carpet was black and the walls were a deep red, as was all of the furniture. In the middle of the room stood a stand at least four feet high, with a golden pole running through it.

"You two can wait here while I get Eric." And then Pam left and closed the door behind her.

It had been about twenty minutes since Pam left when the door finally opened again. Sookie and Jessica both immediately stood up and walked towards the door. There in all of his 6'4 godliness stood Eric, with Pam shortly behind him.

"Sookie, I'm surprised you're here. I always thought that I would come after you, not the other way around."

"Well, I'm not here to 'come after you'. And where have you been while we've been waiting? Taking a shower?" Sookie noted Eric's damp hair. "I'm flattered that you flew all the way home to take a shower just so that you would be presentable for us."Though Sookie really didn't care that much for Eric, she still enjoyed toying with him a little and it was easy to do, considering his feelings for her.

"I wouldn't be too flattered, we have a shower downstairs. Maybe I could show it to you some other time," Eric said coyly.

"Well it doesn't matter. We're here to ask you for a favor. Will you help us?"

Eric grinned. "Well I guess it all depends on the favor." Eric walked towards Sookie, almost slinking his body as he walked. Jessica stood there staring at Eric as he walked. Sookie knew that Jessica was too distracted to speak, so she decided to speak for her.

"Well… Jessica was a virgin when she was turned, and whenever she has sex, her cherry grows back." Sookie could hear Pam scoff in the background.

"And this guy is human?" Eric asked in a semi-serious tone.

"Yes," Jessica finally spoke up.

"That is the problem. You need to have sex with a vampire, and when he comes, his ejaculatory fluid will permanently keep your 'cherry' from growing back."

Although Sookie did want Jessica's problem to be fixed, she wanted to see Eric struggle to solve it. She resented how much information he had accumulated on that particular subject, and his inability to be humbled.

"Well thank you, I guess you told us everything we needed to know," Sookie said politely.

"You know, I can take care of your problem for you. I would be happy to." Eric stared at Jessica, who was obviously already infatuated with him.

Jessica barely got the word "okay" out, she was so mesmerized.

Once Eric received the verbal cue he needed, he began walking over to Jessica, who was watching him with her mouth gaping open. He picked her up as if she weighed little more than a dried leaf, and then placed her down on top of the stand. "Shh." Eric moved one finger over his lips and began caressing Jessica's body with his hands. He tenderly moved his hands up and down her legs, and then he slowly moved up her body until he was cupping her breasts. Since Jessica was wearing a dress, the only critical piece of clothing Eric had to remove was her underwear. He placed his hands around Jessica's ankles, and then softly moved up her legs, making sure that he took his time to truly get a feel of her skin. He then delicately slipped his hands under the hem of Jessica's dress and carefully pulled off her underwear.

Sookie became excited from watching Eric. It was thrilling for her to watch something that she knew was supposed to be private. There was something so intimate about the way Eric was handling Jessica that made Sookie's heart race. She watched as Eric took Jessica out of his grasp and began walking towards her.

Eric pulled Sookie's face towards him. He began to kiss her lips, gently caressing them with his own. Delicately he would lay his lips around her bottom lip, and then softly pull, until her moist mouth glided with his.

While kissing Eric, Sookie eventually began to soften, and slowly melted into his arms. She could feel herself becoming more open to Eric, letting his tongue gently slide into her mouth. She savored his taste, and the texture of his tongue. He began to kiss her deeper, and she let his tongue penetrate deeper into her mouth. She started to hum in his mouth, which made her lips tingle, and she began to flush. Starting from the neck, the red heated skin started to travel down her body, until she felt warm all over. She pressed her body closer to Eric's to try to alleviate some of the burn, but she wasn't getting the relief she wanted because his shirt was in the way. She placed her head on Eric's chest, and slid her hands under his shirt, concentrating on what she felt. She first placed her hands on the lower part of his back, and slid her hands up, making sure that she didn't lift off his shirt. She grazed her fingers along each ripple of muscle that she felt, noting how soft he felt to her.

Eric pulled out of Sookie's arms, so that he was only standing a few feet away. Sookie could tell by Eric's body language that he wanted her to watch. He began stripping his clothes off in front of her. First he took off his shirt, revealing his heavy breathing in the contraction of his abdominal muscles. And then he took off his pants and boxers, showing Sookie his gracious plenty.

Eric began staring at Sookie, almost glaring at her. "Look at me, Sookie." Eric began to move his hand over his body lightly. He started touching his chest first, and then gradually moved his hand lower, making sure that he traced the outline of every muscle on his upper body. Sookie felt almost awkward watching him touch himself and she began to look away. "Watch me!" Eric's voice demanded.

When Sookie's head turned back, she saw Eric stroke his gracious plenty. Slowly he moved his hand along his shaft, rubbing his thumb over his tip. He began to pant with every stroke. Sookie could see Eric begin to get harder with every pull. He then began to fondle himself harder and faster, letting out a fierce grunt every time he touched his tip. Sookie was getting more roused by the second; her chest began to get hotter, and she could feel wetness building inside of her. She wanted to be touched again by him.

It was now obvious to her that Eric was hard enough to have sex, but still he didn't move away from her. He still stared at Sookie, stroking himself harder, bellowing out his breaths and moans of pleasure. She couldn't help but keep her eyes glued to Eric, watching the way he was touching himself. Her breathing began to match his, and her whole body ached, needing stimulation. She wanted to touch herself, but she was so focused on the way Eric looked at her, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She knew by the way Eric was looking at her while he was stroking himself, that he was imagining her in order to get aroused. He was imagining her doing all of the things that he was doing to himself. For a moment Sookie wanted to be that person, and when the first drop of wetness seeped out of her, Eric turned away and started giving Jessica his attention. Sookie wanted to scream at him, to make him turn around and look at her again. But she knew that what Eric was about to do needed to be done.

Eric bent over Jessica's body and whispered something in her ear, and Jessica nodded in response. Eric gently picked up Jessica's legs so that they were bent at the knee, and then gradually opened them. He reached one of his hands down, to adjust himself at her entrance. He stayed in that position for a moment and then effortlessly pushed himself into her.

As Eric began moving inside of her, Jessica began to breathe heavily, which only turned Sookie on more. The sound of Jessica's panting, coupled with Eric's grunts, sent tingles down her skin, especially to her core.

Eric was thrusting into Jessica slowly, trying to be gentle with her, There was a slight pained expression on Jessica's face hidden beneath her pleasure. Then Eric spoke. "Sookie, come here. I need you to help me." Sookie didn't think twice about obeying him, and she moved closer to Eric until she was only a foot away from them. "Sookie I need you to help me come." He knew that he had trained himself for centuries to last for a long time, but tonight, that talent was a detriment. He needed to speed things up, and Sookie could help him with that.

For a second, Sookie was at a loss as to what to do. And then she let her mind zone out again and let her body take control. She began by placing her hands on Eric's back. She stroked him with ease, using his sweat as a lubricant. She began moving closer to Eric, slowly moving her body against him, following the same rhythms of his body humping into Jessica. With each movement, Sookie became more turned on. Her core throbbed to be touched. The friction that Eric's body was giving her wasn't enough. She didn't care that she was supposed to help Eric, she just wanted to take care of her own desire. Sookie gently began sliding one of her hands down her body, and then moved it under her dress. Her hand slipped under her panties, and she began to use her index and middle finger to massage her clit. She could feel her wetness pooling out of her. And she dipped her fingers inside of herself, and then spread her moistness over her clit. She began to moan softly and she could feel every inch of her skin pound in unison with her heart. Sookie kept rubbing her body against Eric wanting to feel him; needing him. Her whole body convulsed with every touch of her clit and her body was humming with pleasure. Eric began to grunt harder with every moan escaping from Sookie's lips. He sounded primal and frustrated. Then he grabbed one of Sookie's arms and bit into her wrist, causing her orgasm to start coming in waves. All of the tension that had built up in her body was released in one moment. She collapsed on the floor, jerking, as her body responded to every wave of her orgasm pulsing within her. Eric thrusted once more into Jessica and then came, vibrating on top of her before pulling out.

When Sookie recovered, she saw Eric and Jessica sitting on the stand, staring at her on the floor. She became embarrassed and began to blush. Eric smirked. "Oh Sookie, don't be ashamed, after all this isn't the first time."

Jessica's mouth dropped. "What do you mean 'the first time'?"

Eric laughed. "I'm guessing you never told Bill, either.

* * *

told Bill what? . . . stay tuned until next week.

Is this too much smut and not enough plot? Do you guys mind? Tell me what you think.

Please Review. You have no idea how much the reviews from last chapter motivated me to write this one.


End file.
